<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Corny Day by MenagerieOfDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938939">A Corny Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness'>MenagerieOfDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Troll 2 (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butter as lube, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Corny, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Food Sex, Genital Torture, Gratuitous Smut, Large Breasts, Lube, Masochism, Meet-Cute, Micropenis, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Popcorn, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uncircumcised Penis, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching TV in his friend's RV, Brent notices a strange, sexy woman appear on the monitor. How will he respond when he finds out she's real and armed with a large corn cob?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creedence Leonore Gielgud (The Troll Queen)/Brent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Corny Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not a program. I’m real.” Brent watched the pair of plush, crimson lips speak on the other side of his television set, a delicate tongue flick between teeth as she whispered the words. “Come out, and you’ll see.”</p><p>Within the confounds of his RV, Brent glanced longingly through the window. He had been in the rusted trailer for several hours, holding down fort for his friends with nothing but the television and a few watered-down beers to keep him company. He was sure boredom or the constantly rustling sounds coming from the woods would do him in, but the woman on the television, her flowing, raven locks, and pursed lips, lit a spark of passion deep within his jeans. He wasn’t sure why she was holding a wide, long cob of corn, but he was too horny to think about it. How long had it been since he’d gotten off?</p><p>Brent slowly exited the RV, hearing soft footsteps sachet down the dirt road. Immediately hit with a torrent of cool, forest breeze, he wondered if he should button up his striped shirt, but, figuring that he had worked out twice that week, the woman might enjoy the sight. He looked around, wondering if it actually was just a program, a manifestation of his sex-deprived life and boredom, but, walking to the other side of the RV, there she was.</p><p>Creedence, the lady in a long black dress and matching garter, sauntered up to him, corn cob in hand like a sexy farmer. But, this country girl wouldn’t have to make do, not with her massive boobs, erect bra-less nipples peeking through the sheer fabric like flesh daggers. Brent felt his mouth water at the sight of those bazongas, his taut, virgin tongue wondering how they would feel, milky and sweet against his teeth.</p><p>The seductress crept closer to him, slim, pale hands tracing his semi-existent abs. Her eyes were misty and large like two river rocks, and Brent knew he wanted to rock her world right then and there, get the two of them all wet and filthy on the plane of muddy grass the RV was parked on. But Creedence pulled him closer, whispering in a voice almost deafened by the jaunty blues track played over the scene at full volume. But, Brent heard her, read her juicy, red lips like two oblong cherries.</p><p>“Won’t you invite me in?” Her eyes widened devilishly, baring her pearly teeth.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Yeah, uh, of course.” Brent stammered. He had never met a woman who was so forceful, so domineering with her soft, angelic voice. He didn’t even have to think twice before he led her into the RV, Creedence walking a few paces in front of her like she was the one taking him home. The corn cob pressed against his chest, much like how his flesh cob tightened in his jeans like a frozen gummy snake.</p><p>Creedence pushed Brent through the door of the RV, hands pressing into the small of his back, sending shivers down the virgin’s spine and right down to his pulsating crotch. The woman looked around lustfully before closing the door, sealing the two inside the spacious, metallic cavity. She glanced around the space, and Brent felt a bit embarrassed about the spilled chips lying on the stained carpet, the countless used tissues, flooded with various fluids, strewn all over his favorite recliner. He figured it wasn’t anyone’s first choice location to have a one night stand, but Brent was sure that his Ritz-Carlton cock would more than makeup for the roach motel RV. </p><p>“Do ya like it?” He asked, staring at the tattered, crumpled posters his friend had tacked on the walls, the water stains oozing through the thin ceiling, sure that Creedence would say no. But, she smiled and drew closer once more, tracing Brent’s pasty face, running her slender fingers over his lips. Brent felt his body react without warning, opening his mouth to suckle on her fingers, but she pulled away, pushing him onto the bed.</p><p>Creedence stood over him like a sexy Statue of Liberty, her torch the corn cob she kept tucked safely in her garter. She unsheathed the phallic vegetable, cradling it in her arms like a mother hamster about to devour her firstborn. She presented the cob to Brent, holding it right under his pointy, erect chin.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Aren’t you hungry?” Brent laughed nervously, not sure what she was planning on doing with that corn.</p><p>“Actually, I like popcorn.”</p><p>“Well, no problem. All we have to do is heat it up.” She leaned in, and Brent thought she was going to bite the corn cob, but she swiftly flipped him onto his stomach with a strength unexpected from someone of her petite, curvy stature. Slowly, she leaned over him, and Brent could feel her massive boobs pressed against his back like two bowling balls rolling down the lane, about to knock over the raging pin that was his throbbing cock. Creedence slowly unbuttoned ’s jeans, sliding the unnecessary clothing onto the floor. Brent felt his lower half grow cold and sensitive as his tightly whitey were also promptly removed, his erect penis free to embrace the company of a woman for the first time.</p><p>Although Brent was the only virgin of his friend group, he had to say that he had the best cock of all of them. Whenever he would spot their bottle rockets tucked away in their basketball shorts — in a totally straight, purely observational way, of course —Brent felt a deep sense of pride at knowing that, while his sword may not be the longest, its width could penetrate better than any of their needle cocks. Not to mention that his doctor always complimented his balls when he came in for his annual checkup, calling them a perfectly healthy bunch of grapes. And, he was ready to turn his grapes into raisins, fluids sucked out of them by Creedence’s soft vagene. He was ready to become a man and take the plunge into all of her vagina.</p><p>But, Creedence wouldn’t allow him to roll over and expose all 4 inches of his screwdriver of justice to her, and she instead lifted him until he was on his hands and knees, cock swinging like a pendulum. She started massaging his plump ass cheeks, a sensation foreign to Brent yet somehow arousing at the same time.</p><p>“What’re you doing? Aren’t I supposed to be fucking you now?” He looked over his shoulder at Creedence’s devilish smile. She had removed her long dress, leaving her in only her garter and black panties. Brent’s expert boob-observing senses had been correct once again: there was no bra in sight. But, he could barely relish in the sight of her milky coconuts as the corn cob made another appearance, this time sliding into a harness on the front of the garter. The cob stuck out, fixed right on the woman’s groin like a large, yellow, diseased cock.</p><p>“Wh-what’s that for?”</p><p>“I said all we had to do is heat it up.” Creedence reached up inside her and pulled out a vile of warm melted butter, the rich scent of the oily butter and her juices filling the RV at lightning speed. Brent felt himself grow lightheaded from the smell, but he forced himself to watch as she slathered the corncob in the substance, getting each kernel wet with lubricating dairy products. Despite the odd circumstances, Brent was drawn to her hands rapidly moving up and down the corn, massaging the surface like she was stroking her cock to some cheap magazines as Brent did on the weekends, weekdays, nearly every day at this point. It was so mesmerizing, arousing almost, and he felt his baby dick grow a few centimeters longer, expanding to full capacity like a cocktail weenie of sexual power.</p><p>“Is this hungry?” She slowly ran her lubed up finger around his hole, sending shivers up Brent’s spine that were immediately accompanied by a feeling of abject horror. Was she going to ram him up the ass with the corn? Would it even fit? Would it hurt? And, why, despite the questions racing through his mind, did he feel his body grow hot at the mere thought of this sexy woman penetrating him with a vegetable?</p><p>“Starving.” He pushed back against her finger, wincing as the tip of her pointed, red nail stroked the inside of his rectum. While he had shoved a finger up his tight asshole before — just for the sake of seeing what would happen, no ulterior motives there — never had another’s hand traced his colon, massaged his sphincter until it loosened enough for her to insert a second, third, until Brent felt like a human puppet.</p><p>“Well then open wide.” Creedence slowly removed her fingers, giving Brent’s balls a quick little squeeze with her other hand before rising above him like a mighty stallion about to impregnate a mare with his massive horse cock and produce the foal that goes on to win the Triple Crown. She teased his plump mounds of vanilla ice cream with the corn cob, rubbing the greasy hunk of kernels up and down through his crack like she was swiping a credit card with no limit, and she was ready to spend big. Then, she started to push the cob in.</p><p>Brent’s vision turned white as his luscious walls slowly filled with corn. As easy as handling her three fingers was, nothing could prepare him for the pain of a full cob of corn entering his ass. He felt like his colon was exploding with butter sauce, his innards stretched to full capacity as the entirety of the cob penetrated him with all of its ribbed glory.</p><p>Once the whole corncob was nestled in his anal cavities like an egg safely tucked away in a bird's nest, Creedence started to thrust, butter dripping onto the sheets with every buck of her hips. Brent felt like the Jolly Green Giant was fucking him with his all-natural, organic cock. His own baby carrot began to twitch and moan, aching to be touched. But, when he tried to reach back and grab his chub, Creedence stopped him, gripping a tight fist around his scrotum.</p><p>“No touching.” She clenched her fist, clamping down on Brent’s balls with the fury of a busty nutcracker. He gasped as pain worse than the aching in his cheeks flooded his abdomen, but that rush of heat flew straight back into his nethers. His cock, which he expected to have deflated like a used whoopee cushion, further engorged itself, so rock-solid Brent thought it would snap in half.</p><p>Creedence continued to squeeze, at one point adding his cock to the mix, mashing his genitals in her smooth, moisturized hands like putty. Despite the obvious pain and discomfort, Brent felt his body begun to shudder with uncontrollable passion. He was sure she was going to leave some severe bruising down there, but that thought only left him more breathless, more ready to accept the punishment and the corn drilling into his prostrate like an organic jackhammer.</p><p>“Good boy.” With a final, violent tug and squeeze. Creedence released his balls and resumed thrusting with renewed vigor. With the pressure of her grip gone, Brent felt a rush of ranch dressing flow toward his dick, but he squeezed his thighs to hold it in. He wasn’t sure how Creedence would react if he came before the corn was sufficiently heated. But, then again, maybe he wanted to find out.</p><p>Brent held onto dear life as Creedence sped up, butter sizzling in his rectum from the sheer speed of the corn cob, friction lighting his colon ablaze. It was fiery hot, and Brent knew that he would have trouble sitting down for a while. Still, he pushed back against the cob, forcing it up further to an almost impossible degree, his voluptuous bottom half sucking up the corn like a man eating a bowl of spaghetti, sloppily and getting sauce everywhere.</p><p>Soon, Brent felt something shift, and it wasn’t Creedence moving back to his sausage and grape nuts, kneading them into submission like an overworked stress ball, nails tearing into the sensitive, wrinkled skin. The corn was starting to expand, kernels rustling and popping open, revealing their soft, plush innards. As soon as the first piece popped, Brent realized what was coming next, what Creedence meant when she said the corn had to heat up.</p><p>Suddenly, the cob exploded, countless pieces of popcorn pummeling Brent’s prostate like a giant hammer playing whack-a-mole on his most erogenous areas. With every pierce, every bit of buttery goodness flooding his asshole, Creedence clenched down further on his flesh cob, her greasy hands burning his foreskin with sizzling oil. The whole RV started to smell like fresh popcorn and burnt pubes, just how Brent liked it.</p><p>Within a few minutes, the corn cob was stripped bare, popcorn scattered all over the sheets, embedded deep with Brent’s slick walls. Creedence released her iron grip on his fruit of life, allowing his buttery seed to squirt all over the bedsheets with enough passion to bring a goblin to tears. She slowly unmounted Brent, removing the pale cob carcass from her harness and tossing it beside Brent, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving the RV, vanishing into the night. Brent wasn’t sure if he would ever see her again.</p><p>Brent collapsed onto his greasy, sticky sheets, relishing in the aftermath of his epic orgasm. He barely wanted to move; his asshole blistering like a million angels with holy torches kissed his anus with their flames. So, he laid there in his filth, popcorn strewed around his body, waiting for his friends to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>